Gas turbine engines include multiple components, a portion of which are formed as sheet structures. These sheet structures are currently hot or cold formed using dies. The dies include a relatively durable material that is capable of withstanding the temperature, pressure, and other loads applied to the die via the selected forming operation. The material used in the dies may be relatively expensive. Furthermore, formation of dies is a relatively time-consuming and expensive process. The lead time and expense of forming the dies increases as the complexity, such as complex contours and size, of the desired part increases.